Pie
by istanzia
Summary: Written last year in honor of Pi day. Gluttony dreams. And in his dreams, numbers fly forth. A what if story of who he might have been.


_**Pie**_

_by Jru_

_Series: Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Rating: Gen_

_Spoilers: None_

_Pairing: None_

_Summary: Introspective drabble on Gluttony._

_Length: 676 words_

3.1415 9265 3589 7932 3846 2643 3832 7950 2884

Sometimes, he dreamed. And they were annoying dreams. And they were confusing dreams. And most of all, they were dreams that left him drenched in sweat from fright and fear and a certain longing that would fade into the night like a wisp of smoke.

1971 6939 9375 1058 2097 4944 5923 0781 6406

Sometimes he dreamed of what he remembered as numbers. Numbers that flew through his mind in the darkness of the night, in one side, out the other. Numbers that raced before his eyes, only to be lost in the dark recesses of what he thought was his mind. When he was thinking, of course.

2862 0899 8628 0348 2534 2117 0679 8214 8086

When they first started, oh so long ago... well, he imagined it was long ago... it had been so long he had forgotten... he hadn't told anyone. Master wouldn't understand them. Actually, no one would. He didn't know how he knew, but... he knew so well without knowing. Somehow he knew that it was material beyond 'their' comprehension, yet ironically enough, he understood it. Or at least, he understood it for the split seconds when his nightmares would jump to the forefront of his mind and torment him.

5132 8230 6647 0938 4460 9550 5822 3172 5359

He had heard other people talk about this strange occurrence... these dreams. He had heard from others, when they had thought he was too dumb to realize what was happening, that they were called dreams and that they came from memories. Memories? The more he had rolled the word around in his head, the more it had hurt. And the more it hurt, the bigger the hole in his mind seemed to grow. His mind... not his brain... but his mind. So he ate... ate to fill that gaping hole. Ate to cover it with food, with desires, looking forward to the satisfaction of being full and sated.

4081 2848 1117 4502 8410 2701 9385 2110 5559

But the satisfaction never came and the hole never sealed over. Instead, it grew everyday, with each new flash of numbers that seared his mind. He whimpered as it grew and threatened to overwhelm him.

"There, there... calm..." said Lust. She patted his shoulders and waited for him to relax. She had been the only who would have any inkling of understanding. He had seen her before, when she herself had been tormented with her own... memories. He didn't see it as often anymore,... and... perhaps, one day, he could also be like that. Strong. Maybe... that was there whole purpose, to become strong. Strong enough to overcome his headache, his pains, his hunger...

"Lust, it hurts..." he whimpered quietly. Quietly because they were on a mission, tailing the one with the golden hair and the metal armor.

"Shhhh shh..." Soothing noises danced in a circular plane around him.

6446 2294 8954 9303 8196 4428 8109 7566 5933

He whimpered again. They were coming faster now, the circle, whirling faster than ever.

4461 2847 5648 2337 8678 3165 2712 0190 9145

No more... no more... he could feel the understanding blaze in his mind only to leave even more emptiness... more and more... the hole kept growing.

6485 6692 3460 3486 1045 4326 6482 1339 3607 2602 4914 1273 7245 8700 6606 3155 8817 4881 5209 2096 2829 2540 9171 5364...

"Calm down... breathe,... Gluttony," she commanded. Breath... he breathed. The numbers slowed down.

3678 9259 0360

0113 3053

0548

He quieted down, his shoulders stopped shaking and he sighed.

"It's done?" asked Lust quietly. She, of all people, knew that memories were not something you pushed and forced. They would come and they would go. Hopefully, they would come slow and leave fast.

"I'm hungry, Lust..." he finally whispered. He could feel his hunger rising up out of the depths of his self. "Can I eat?"

"Not yet... but soon." she said as she looked out the window of the room they were investigating from.

Fini

AN: Ok... so it was weird. I was going through fmalchemist when all of a sudden, there was this post about how the Sins probably had personalities and names that were opposite to their homonculi counterpart.

Gluttony... there is no information on his background... not that I could find. He has a kid like mentality and an insatiable hunger which made me wonder who he had been in the past.

I imagined him as a brilliant genius. That means mathematics for me, because I'm not good at them. And yes, the number is pi, a pun on pie, just for Gluttony.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it... this bunny is finally out of my head. cheers xD

C and C greatly appreciated.

-Jru

_finished May 2005_


End file.
